1. Field of Invention
The embodiments of the invention relate in general to computer networks. More specifically, the embodiments of the invention relate to methods and systems for transmitting link state packet (LSP) fragments in a computer network.
2. Description of the Background Art
A network device, such as a router, makes routing decisions at the link state in a computer network. The routers make routing decisions based on the information of the network state available with them. Each router identifies the state of the part of the network that is connected to it. This state information specifies who is connected to whom and the cost associated with each connection, such as a value that is configured by an operator to correspond to a speed of a particular connection. This state is then communicated to the other routers connected to the router. The communication between routers is enabled by using routing protocols such as Intermediate System—Intermediate System (ISIS) and Open Shortest Path First (OSPF).
Flooding algorithm is an important consideration while communicating the state of the network to the routers. The availability of the accurate state information at the routers is an important parameter for processing the shortest path first (SPF) function in the flooding algorithm. Timely communication of accurate state of the network is enabled by dividing LSPs into various fragments. Each LSP fragment has certain data fields for communicating the state of the network. Each LSP fragment communicates a part of the state of the network.
Conventional techniques provide an algorithm for transmitting the LSP fragments in the network. In accordance with the technique, the LSP fragments with higher fragment number are lower in priority and hence, the lower fragment numbers are transmitted first. The process of transmitting repeats itself after reaching the highest fragment number. The technique enables continuous transmission of the updated state of the network. However, in case the state of the network gets updated while a fragment between lowest and the highest fragment numbers is being flooded, the SPF function is processed with the received state of the network and not with the latest updated state of the network.